Kudoh
Kudoh (English: ˈkʰuɾəʊ̯: Japanese: kɯ̟doː) is Aki's classmate and also Misao's childhood friend. The two grew apart as they became older. Kudoh distanced himself from Misao due to the fact that his classmates made fun of him for hanging out with a girl, and that Yoshino was bullying Misao and that Kudoh didn't want to also be bullied, similar to Aki. In the Misao novelization, his full name is revealed to be Mamoru Kudoh (making Kudoh his surname). Appearance His appearance consists of having dark green coloured hair, which flicks in an upward motion, a fully up-buttoned shirt accompanied by a well tied tie. His overall appearance is neat. His face bares a mature and calm expression. The creator (Sen, better known as Miscreant's Room) stated he is supposed to look "gloomy" and polar opposite in personality and attitude to Tohma. Personality Kudoh is depicted as a 'calm and early-maturing youth' when he was first introduced in the opening cutscene in Aki's classroom. The creator of the game stated that Kudoh is supposed to be a contrast to Tohma's wild personality, so he is rather gloomy yet he has a strong moral compass (which is first displayed when Kudoh helped Misao when she was bullied as a child). However, he is rather cowardly due to the fact that he abandoned Misao so he wouldn't seem stupid in front of his friends in middle school. In high school, Kudoh is shown to be rational and much more mature than the others in his class. He is shown to be very empathetic (shown in his death cutscene where he talks about Misao to Aki) but he is rather hateful of others (especially if they're horrible to others) and self-deprecating also. He also doesn't say much unless it's required. Relationships Misao - Is said to have been close with Misao in his younger years. They grew apart as he was teased in middle school for hanging out with a girl. Kudoh harshly told her not to talk to him ever again and ignored her as she was getting bullied. He says he's always loved her but Misao only saw him as a brother figure, so his love was unrequited. Although the creator (Sen) hints later that Kudoh's love was most likely sibling love. Aki/Akito - Classmate. Whether or not they talked often is currently unknown. Yoshino - Kudoh's classmate. Kudoh knew that Yoshino had bulled Misao, but did not take action, and condemned him to becoming a target of Misao's wrath during the curse. She is on his most hated list: 1. Tohma 2. Yoshino 3. Himself. Before the Curse Kudoh is first seen in the classroom with Tohma, Saotome and Yoshino, talking about the strange activities that have been happening since Misao disappeared. When Tohma says that the paranormal activities might be caused by Misao's "curse", Kudoh sharply tells him that it isn't the time for jokes. Tohma and Yoshino continue talking about the curse, and Kudoh interjects when Yoshino asks why she would be cursed, adding that she frequently bullied Misao. Kudoh remains mostly silent for the rest of the scene. Death When Aki leaves the school through the fire exit for the first time, Kudoh is found in the middle of the road, injured. Kudoh blames himself for what has happened, saying that he's sorry. The player then has two choices: Watch him, or help him. By helping him, both Aki and Kudoh will be run over by an oncoming car, which will result in a game over. By watching him, Misao's ghost will appear in front of Kudoh. Kudoh will then say something along this lines of "We can now be together forever" and "I love you" which is then countered by Misao's harsh words of "You're mistaken. I never liked you at all" and "Now die." Whilst proclaiming her hatred for him she disappears before he then gets run over by a car which results in his death with his final words being "MISAOOO!" He is reborn in the Truth ending by Onigawara and is turned into a baby. He is last seen with Tohma and Ayaka being taken care of along with Yoshino and Saotome. Trivia * Kudoh's name (工藤 'Kudō) has the kanji for both construction (工) and wisteria (藤). * In the Definitive edition of the game, his death scene was changed to take place in the gymnasium, where he was injured on stage and killed by a large stage light that falls from the ceiling. Version 3 Gallery Young Kudoh.png|Kudoh when he was very little. Older Kudoh.PNG|Kudoh when he was in middle school. hurt kudoh.PNG|Hurt Kudoh happy kudoh.PNG crying kudoh.PNG|Crying Kudoh, from his death scene. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters